Whiskey In Churches
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Well, you could be right by me, but then again, so could he... It's Adam's birthday, and he wants nothing more than to share it with Tommy. However... it's not quite what he imagined it to be. And he can't thank Cassidy enough for it. WARNING: MATURE READ


Ohhh, my rah. Anyway, yeah. This... this was fucking intense. This was a request from SinsRose (digimonlover06 on deviantart), in relation to the fact she wanted something kinky and sexy that wasn't Fever (see her page, it's our joined fic). So, as a late birthday present sort of deal, this is for her. And I hope you guys like it. :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, you could be right by me, but then again, so could he**_

_**Well, let's have a drink and then we'll see where we're gonna end up tonight**_

He's got his fantastic, sparkly silver and black zebra skinnies on, his worn and loved leather boots, a loose fitting dark blue shirt and a black vest. A simple outfit for this particular occasion, but he's saving the true glam for the aftermath. His hair's done up in the black, styled neatly in spikes and waves around his face. His eyes are dusted with a dark blue, glittery shadow and thick liner, jewels sticking to the corners of his eyes and his eyebrows. Rings, nail polish, a necklace he stole from his baby because it fits his outfit… All for tonight.

It's a night he's never going to forget. The big two-nine, the "Golden Year" as it is put, since he's turning the age that is his birth date. Twenty-nine. Fuck he feels a little old. But he's not complaining. No, so much has happened in the past year and a half. He went from being no one to being an icon all over the world. Hell, the Universe, even. And he's damn sure of that fact, if not being just a little modest. Okay, so he's got a right to be a bit full of himself. He's a talented and successful recording artist, he has an amazing family and group of friends, he's damn good looking… Oh! and a sex _God_. Worshipped by gay men, wanted by every woman and envied by straight men. He can have any choice of a lover. He just happens to prefer the little boys with cheeky smiles and cute voices over anything else. Why not? He likes 'em young and feisty.

And that's exactly what Tommy is. Beautiful, feisty and free spirited with amazing talent and a fantastic sense of humor. And yeah, to be completely honest, Tommy is about three and a half months older than him, but you can't tell that looking at them. With the fact that Adam's about a head taller than the blond and far more outgoing, it's an automatic assumption that he's the older and more… toppy of the two, to put it bluntly. And yes, Adam is toppy. He's _very_toppy. But he's not older (and that makes him a little miffed sometimes, but he doesn't really care in all reality. It's a thrill, dating someone older and shorter, actually).

But being younger and toppy isn't on Adam's mind right now. No, he's miffed that Tommy had to leave his party early, despite Adam begging him to stay. But the blond had insisted that his parents needed his assistance, and that he would be back for the after-party. Tommy had gone through the door with his coat and a kiss on his lips (courtesy of Adam, naturally) at eight-thirty. It's quarter to eleven now, and he's still not back. And Adam's getting a little more than restless. He knows Tommy's not one to cheat, like ever. But the fact that Tommy had told him he only loves Adam and not other guys in general (making him not really gay), Adam still holds his concerns that he's gonna run of and— no. Tommy wouldn't.

He sips on his drink, Mai Tai, and tries to enjoy his party without worrying too much about his Glitterbaby. The main event though is winding down and he's getting the full kick of his drinks. He hasn't had many, only four or five. But they've been strong; just the way he like them. Everyone looks so pretty tonight (he still can't believe how lucky he's been to have so many good friends and loved ones), so glammed up all for him. He can't thank them enough, and sometimes he thanks them twice. But they don't mind. They know he's a little off his rocker at the moment. He downs another drink. What is this now? Five or six?

The music is pounding in his hears and in his body, and he imagines something (or someone) else pounding into him. His face is flushed a brilliant red from dancing, drinking, and thinking dirty things about his Glitterbaby. Everyone knows that they're dating, even the fans. What they don't know is what happens behind the closed doors, something that will never touch light on the stage. Sucks for them. He smiles to himself and swerves around people, some staying for the after-party, others heading off on their way. He thanks them again, and watches them leave with a smile on his face. He's only watching to see if his Glitterbaby will come back.

Eleven o'clock, still no Tommy.

Adam dances with some old friends and exes that he's seen the light with. He tries to ignore the clock. He wants to enjoy himself, but he knows he'd be having a better time if Tommy was here. What's taking so long anyway?

Eleven fifteen.

Adam drinks a little more, talking loudly, laughing heartily, and even kisses a few of the lucky fans he personally invited. People who he's met a little, gotten to know. But he can't put names to faces at the moment. He's kissing Shirley (her personality reminds him of a Shirley Temple), and feeling dizzy. Shirley leaves for another drink and he glances at the door. No disapproving or horny blond. Fuck!

Eleven thirty.

Eleven forty-five.

Midnight.

'_Tommy... where are you?_' He thinks to himself, trying really hard to have a smile on his face as the last of the main-party guests start to leave, including Shirley. He smiles, kissing her cheek and watching her bounce through the door with her friends. Sweet girl. He wonders if he'll have to break it to her that he's not interested, that he was drunk. Oh well. He closes the door and turns to the other five guests still remaining. Drake and Brad are sprawled on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and trying to count every single ridge they can find. Monte, Longineu, and Cam are playing cards at the back table. Cassidy's not anywhere to be seen and—oh, Longineu just fucked up. Haha, that's funny. Okay, maybe not, but he's drunk. So right now, it's funny. Adam glances at the two boys on the floor, and he rolls his eyes. Sometimes he forgets that they're adults. Sometimes.

He's got his back to the door and he doesn't hear it open; it's the music, you know? But he feels a warm hand on the small of his back and he turns to Cassidy, his eyes half open and a sly smirk on his face. Eyes dusted with a rusty blue and black liner, the designer is wearing a delicious pair of black, leather booty shorts, sinfully crafted (with bright silver stitching) that Adam shivers from (what? He's allowed to oggle over his friends. Tommy does it too from time to time, funny enough). A loose fitting leather vest with buckles and rings is draped over his shoulders, knee high platform boots bring him to Adam's level and there's a flogger strapped to his hip. The sight of it creates a twitch in Adam's pants and he smiles darkly at the man beside him. Cassidy leans towards Adam, his cream colored lips pressed to the side of the singer's ear.

"I've got a present for you; can you free yourself for a bit?" Cassidy's voice is a low hum, like honey in Adam's ear, and Adam thinks about it for a second. Part of him wants to jump on Cassidy's back and ride him to the gift. But... He doesn't want to leave in the event his baby comes back. He frowns at Cassidy for a moment, and the designer rolls his eyes, clearly understanding Adam's distress.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Cassidy's voice is reassuring and Adam's finding it really hard saying no. Fine, he'll give. He nods once and tells the others that he'll be back soon. They wave him off without another word, which he finds a little strange, especially for Brad and Drake. They tend to be nosy motherfuckers, so Adam's a little intrigued when they don't bother to ask where he's going. Must be the booze. Whatever.

He and Cass head out, finding themselves at Cass' car. It's a piece of crap for the job that he has, but Adam doesn't mind it. His head's in another place right now. He's wondering what Cassidy could possibly have for him that requires driving and he's still concerned as to where Tommy's at. He's been gone for three and a half hours now. Surely his parents don't need him this late at night. But then again, Tommy's parents are a little different from the norm (not that Adam has anything against them, he adores them). Maybe…

He doesn't really want to think about it all right now. This is supposed to be his night, his time to rock out with being on a stage. And he's sitting in a crap Honda fussing like an old lady. God, if Brad was sober he'd be laughing at Adam's worry-wartness right about now. But whatever. Adam doesn't care. He's staring blankly out the passenger window, watching the streets roll by in blurs. Los Angeles is a beautiful place to be, but sometimes it can flash by and he won't even notice the difference between one end of town and the next. It's sad really. He's been living in this general area of California for how long? And everything still looks the same, even though he knows it's all different. Fuck, he's hammered.

He blinks once, his head clearing just a little, and he realizes (however slow it comes to him) that they're pulling up into the SkinGraft parking lot. The studio and store center; the lights are still gleaming in the inside. He frowns, looking over at the designer, who's got a smile playing at his lips. What could Cassidy possibly have for Adam that it needs to be at SkinGraft? Adam's got enough clothes and shoes, that's for damned sure. And even if it was apparel or accessories, Cass could have just brought it to the party. What the fuck?

"Cass? Why are we—" Adam begins to say, but the designer cuts him off in mid sentence.

"Because. Your present is here." Cassidy says with a light laugh following after, steering the wheel and pulling into a spot near the doors. They get out of the car, locking it before walking up to large double glass doors. Cassidy unlocks them (they lock after eleven), and leads Adam inside, up a flight of stairs behind the receptionist's counter. The second floor is the studio, where all the design layouts are made. This is Cassidy's home here, his baby. He guides Adam down a solo tour of a hallway filled with cases of marionettes dressed in the newest trends and pieces, most of which are courtesy of Cassidy Haley himself. They turn left, walking down another small hallway before Cass stops at a door, unlocking it. It's his office. And fuck, it's huge.

The floors are a beautiful mahogany, gleaming under the faint lighting. There is a long, leather sofa pressed to the wall adjacent to the doorway. A large work table with plans and designs is in the center of the room, a door leading off to a large closet near the massive window opposite the front door. A computer sits on Cassidy's desk near said massive window, other files and pictures pasted together. There's a bulletin board with designs and pictures tacked to it. Modern art and sculptures, mannequins with jackets and skirts. It's all beautiful and very, very Cassidy.

"This way. I had to put it in the closet otherwise my colleagues would have seen it and… yeah…" Cassidy trails off with a sheepish smile, and Adam's eyebrows raise slightly.

"What?" The singer asks, following Cass to the closet door. His heart is pounding in his chest and now he's really, really fucking intrigued as to what the designer has for him. Cassidy's got the brightest and proudest smile Adam's ever seen. It's like he's created something Heaven worthy.

Practically wanting to turn the knob for Cassidy, Adam watches with fringing patience as the designer opens the door painfully slow, and he motions for Adam to go inside. It's a decent sized closet, usually filled with fabrics and near finished pieces. But all of that has been cleared out now. There's pillows and sheets on the floor, creating a circle of sinful heaven. Lights are glowing along the ceiling light strands of lightening pulsing, and Adam stares at the shape in the center of the circle. His heart is pounding as he stares at the wash of blond hair and creamy skin, glittering with a faint layer of sweat, the hands bound together with what looks like a strip of silk or a scarf. The shape's head lifts, and passive, beautiful brown eyes stare at Adam in the low light. The singer gasps, his heart thrashing in his chest as he stares at Tommy, his pants becoming too tight for his own comfort.

His Glitterbaby's adorned in a deliciously tight black and red leather corset, halter top style even. It exposes his bare shoulders and the ribbons hang like threads of sin. Like a second skin is a mini skirt of glossy leather that barely covers anything, and thigh high boots strapped to his legs. A lacey garter is poking from under the edge of the skirt and Adam's knees are starting to fail him. His baby's eyes are graced with dark red eye shadow, liner and dark, cherry lipstick shining sinfully, a lace choker wrapped around his neck like a fucking collar.

Adam's hardly aware of Cassidy's hands on his arms, holding him up. Tommy looks so… so pretty… No. Pretty's an understatement. He looks fucking beautiful. And Adam's been fretting this whole time that his baby's been cheating on him? Oh God, he feels like a douchebag now! All this time… His baby, Glitterbaby, _Tommy_ has been pretty-ing himself up for Adam and being so breathtakingly beautiful. All for him. For Adam.

He really feels like a douchebag.

"C'mon, babyboy. I know you wanna touch him." Cassidy whispers in his ears, guiding him into the room. The air is hot with the promises of sex and Adam cannot thank Cass enough for this. Tommy is stunningly sexy and he's right— Adam does want to touch him. He wants to touch every inch of Tommy's skin, kiss every sensitive spot and fuck him long and hard. He wants to taste that cherry lipstick and feel his Glitterbaby's nails raking into his back. He wants to, and he knows with great delight that he's going to. He's going to and he's so fucking excited.

He whines, dropping to his knees and just staring at Tommy. Tommy, who's eyes are gleaming with need, and Adam notices a strange curve under his baby's skirt. He grabs the hem of it and slides it up slowly. He expects to see Tommy's exposed cock, and that's exactly what he does see. But there's more. Locked tight around the base is a black, jewel studded ring, and Adam moans a little too loudly. He hears a door click and can only assume Cassidy closed the door. Not a bad idea, to be honest. Fuck— they're in a SkinGraft _closet!_

Oh, this is gonna be sexy.

Adam's fingers tremble as he reaches out, the tips trailing like feathers over his Glitterbaby's cock. The blonde's back arches like a bow being drawn and he lets out a breathy moan. He's obviously been teased into this painful state, and Adam's whimpering, biting down and bruising his own bottom lip. Oh, fuck. His baby is so beautiful. But there's a burning in the pit of his stomach that makes him touch his baby again. He watches with wide, needy eyes as his fingers grace with surer confidence and applied pressure, and Tommy's bending backwards so fucking beautifully it reminds Adam of the Glam Nation tour, when he would stand on that platform and Tommy would bend and bend and bend back until the top of his head was inches from Adam's— yeah. Those were good days.

"Aah!" Tommy whines, breathing hard. Adam stares as his baby's chest, rising and falling at rapid rates. He wants to rips that corset off of him. And he does. He unties his baby's hands before he reaches up and pulls at the ribbons of the corset, plucking them free, letting Tommy breathe easier. He grips the edges of the corset and pushes it away, gazing upon Tommy's gleaming chest and… Oh, the nipple rings. He almost forgot that Tommy has those.

There's a shift of movement and Cassidy kneels down behind Tommy, his eyes glistening. Adam nods to him once, before bending down and trailing his tongue smoothly over a ring as Cass runs his fingers through Tommy's hair, giving it a sharp pull. The sound that Tommy makes is so orgasmic that Adam moans, his hands trembling as they clench his Glitterbaby's thighs. Tommy drops his head onto Cassidy's shoulder as the designer dips his head and bites down on Tommy's exposed neck.

Tommy's moans are like music to Adam's ears and the singer tugs on a nipple ring with his teeth, his fingers gracing his lover's erection. The blond arches his back further, tension building in his body as pleasure sweeps through the three of them. Fingers fly and fumble. Adam's pulling on the zipper of his baby's miniskirt, sliding it off over the boots. He's keeping that garter on though, it's fucking sexy. Cassidy is reaching down, helping Adam remove Tommy's boots. They want to strip one another and get right to the good fuck that's sitting in front of them with brilliant promise.

Adam tosses Tommy's boots away, leaving them against the wall beside the corset and the skirt. Tommy's exposed, and Adam's doing all he can to not stop and stare. God, his baby is so beautiful. Cassidy moves from behind Tommy and practically tackles Adam to the floor, pressing the signer's back into the cushioned wood as his lips slam to Adam's. They've left Tommy to watch as Cassidy's nimble fingers unfasten Adam's pants. The singer moans as he lets Cassidy attack his throat with bites and sucks. He doesn't know how his shirt is removed or how his pants are halfway off of his legs, but he realizes that Cassidy is still dressed in his clothes (however few pieces there are). His hands grab the edges of Cassidy's vest and he pushes it off of the designer's shoulders. Cassidy's just as needy to strip as Adam is, and he tosses it away, kissing Adam again and pressing his hips into the singer's as Adam grabs his ass.

They're oblivious to Tommy, who's moaning and writhing and not touching himself. He's been told (very, very carefully) not to, no matter how much he wants to. But it's becoming increasingly difficult considering his lover and one of his best friends are making out on silk covered pillows, and they're both half naked. Adam's pants and boots are eventually discarded, the necklaces too (they don't wanna break them, you know?). Cassidy's shorts take a little longer, since they're skin tight and everything, but it's not bad. Tommy's enjoying the show greatly.

In moments, they're all naked; kissing and touching each other. Pulling hair, biting lips, stroking and raking nails and just being together. Being the gods that they are, the worshipped idols. God, if anyone could see them now, they would die. They're unaware, but they're the most magnificent sight to see right now.

Adam's got his hands on Tommy's arms, planting kisses along his baby's shoulders and neck. He's sitting behind the blond, his raging hard-on pressed into Tommy's lower back. Cassidy's hands are on Tommy's hips, his legs straddling the blonde's thighs. Adam's watching with hungry eyes as Cassidy's lips mesh with his baby's, and it's so God damn _beautiful_. How was it he ever became so lucky as to have friends and lovelies like Cassidy and Tommy? Really? How is he so fortunate for this life and these people?

His hands run down Tommy's sides and down to his hips. He touches Cassidy's fingers for a moment before letting them fall to his baby's round, creamy ass. He gives it a squeeze, slipping them under still and— oh? What's this? He feels the shape, unknowingly pushing it in and Tommy's gasping and whining and… oh. Oh. _Oh God_.

"Fuck…" Tommy growls, low under his ragged breathing. Adam lifts his gaze to Cass as the designer glances up. The singer's heart is thrashing in his chest.

"You put a plug in him?" Adam whispers, though he doesn't have to. His hands are shaking and he nudges the toy again, shivering as Tommy moans, dropping his head against Adam's chest. Cassidy merely smiles deviously at the singer, and nods once. Adam reaches over and grabs the designer by the back of his head, pulling him closer and kissing him hard. Fuck he loves this man.

Cassidy's tongue is sweet with Tommy's lipstick, and Adam wishes that he could stay here forever. With the two most beautiful and important men in his life (apart from family and the band). He's happy— well, more than happy— here, and this is all that matters. When Cass pulls away, Adam watches in confusion for a moment as he stands and crosses to a small black bag in the corner. But he drops his gaze, unconcerned as he kisses his Glitterbaby again. He pulls on Tommy's hair with one hand and nudges the plug again, pushing it farther in. He even moves it in a circle, muffling his baby's whines with his mouth.

Adam buries his lips into the back of Tommy's neck, moving the plug in circles and pushing in every few seconds. Tommy's panting so frequently and loudly that it reminds him of a song— one of Cassidy's songs, to be exact. _Whiskey_, as he refers to it. In full, it's _Whiskey In Churches. _He smiles. Except they're not in a bar, looking for God in a Jack Daniels. They're in a SkinGraft closet, and the only thing they're finding God in is each other.

"Adam." Cassidy's voice is soft, just above a murmur. The singer glances up, seeing first the things in Cassidy's hands. He smiles wide, his chest swelling. It's time. Foreplay's done and over with. They're all teased and taunted enough and they want it now. Hardcore. Deliciously dirty and damn fantastic. And you know what? They're gonna get what they want.

"Relax, baby." Adam whispers in Tommy's ear, his fingers wrapping around the jeweled end of the plug, and he eases it out slowly. Tommy arches his back more and more, before slumping against the singer, panting hard. Cassidy already has a condom ripped free from its package, held gently between his fingers. Adam reaches over and grabs it from the designer, rolling it easily onto his erection. The sensation of fingers on him makes him shiver, but he doesn't stop to relish this sensation, no. He's got other things on his mind. Like how amazing it's going to be when he fucks Tommy senseless.

Adam stands up quickly, crossing over to Cassidy and grabbing the designer by the back of the neck, kissing him long and hard for a moment, shivering at the taste of his tongue. Cassidy sucks on his lip for a moment, before pulling away, a thin band of saliva connecting their mouths, and Adam smiles. "Suck him off for me? Then I'll do you." He says to his friend, his best friend. Best friend. Oh, that's a fucking understatement.

"Anything for you, baby." Cassidy says, giving him a soft kiss. Adam smiles, taking the lube from Cassidy's hands and uncapping the bottle, squeezing out cherry scent and spreading it over himself. Ooohh, yes. Fuck yes.

Adam kneels down beside his baby, kissing him so gently that it's almost not even there. His strokes Tommy's face with his fingers and runs his hands through Tommy's hair, giving it easy pulls. His bites and sucks on his baby's bottom lip, abusing it with kisses and nicks. God, he loves his baby. Tommy's arms are wrapping around Adam's body, pulling him close. Adam grips Tommy's hips and he rearranges them so that he's holding Tommy just above his twitching hard-on, and he's leaning comfortable against a mound of pillows. Cassidy kneels down in front of Tommy, catching the blonde's lips once.

"Are you ready, baby?" Adam asks the bassist, his lips brushing his baby's ear. Tommy moans in response, and that's the only answer Adam takes. Inhaling slowly, he eases Tommy down onto him, sucking a breath in at how _tight_ he is despite having the plug in for God knows how long. He shivers, moaning with his eyes screwed shut as he rocks his hips up in his baby's ass, moving slow at first. The only sounds he hears are his own pants, but when Tommy starts moaning (quite loudly), he opens his eyes to see—

Cassidy is a master head-giver. This is evident as Adam begins to pound into his baby, and he's watching Cassidy's cheek cave in so sinfully. Tommy's throwing his head back and his moans are turning into cries. It's so pretty. Adam's panting hard and gripping his baby's hips for dear life, pushing up into… Oh, God— _yes_. Cassidy's nails are raking deep into Tommy's thighs; Adam dips his head and bites into Tommy's neck. It's a fucking beautiful sensation, fucking your boy and watching your best friend suck him off. God, Adam's loving it right now.

"Aah, oh, fuck… Cass. Adam, Adam— aah!" Tommy feels a little strange right now. It's not from the pleasure. Oh, no, he's fucking loving this right now. But… It's weird crying out his Babyboy's name and Cassidy's as well. It's just fucking weird, but it's exotic. So exotic. And it's fucking amazing. Cassidy moans around Tommy's cock, and the vibrations cause Tommy to cry louder. Adam thrusts up into his baby and he hits the sweetest, dirtiest spot within Tommy's being, shivering and moaning. However, simultaneously, Adam and Cassidy suck and thrust and Tommy just wails. He wails so loud and so pleasurably that Adam and Cassidy are on the verge of coming themselves.

"Aah! Adam! C-Cass! Oh, fuck, fuck!" Tommy moans, one hand curling into Cassidy's hair, the other reaching up and behind gripping the back of Adam's head. The bassist turns his head and kisses Adam long and hard. It's funny. Today's Adam's birthday but Tommy's the one being sent into pleasure override. Whatever.

Tommy shoves Cassidy down hard as Adam thrusts once more in, and as Tommy pulls away from Adam's lips to cry his lover's name, Cassidy's throat is filled. Filled with delicious, hot, thick come and the designer moans as if he's in heaven as he swallows it all, trailing his tongue from base to tip and flicking the slit. Tommy bucks as Adam comes into the condom into him. Pants, moans, incoherent sentences and Tommy is lifted easily off and set into a froth of pillows to rest, but positioned so he can still watch. Oh, the other two boys aren't done yet. They may have pushed Tommy to the limit, having him come through a fucking cock ring, but Adam and Cass? Oh, they're far from done. So, so far.

"Sit back, Glitterbaby. Enjoy." Adam says, kissing Tommy before turning back to where Cassidy is at. The designer has a look of lust and want on his face, and Adam is more than willing to comply. This is payment. This is thanks. Without Cassidy, this night, this time would have never happened. It's nothing close to what Adam wishes he could do to pay his best friend back, but for not it'll have to do. He leans in and kisses Cassidy so gently, his hands curling around the designer's cock and giving it a quick, light stroke. Cassidy bends at his touch, moaning, and Adam can only smile against the shorter man's lips. God, Cassidy's beautiful. So needy. So full of want.

Cassidy drops his head back and he lets out a quiet, hungry moan. His eyes are screwed shut and he just wants Adam to take him and let him explode. But he knows better, deep in his lust hazed mind, that Adam's not going to be quick and hard with this. He's going to take his sweet, gay time. Because Adam's a motherfucking ass like that. But only sometimes. Like this. Though, really, when was the last time Adam and Cass fooled around?

That's right. They've never done it.

Well, that's a lie. They have. But that was before Adam and Tommy. Before Adam and Brad. Before Adam and Drake, even (wow, Adam's a whore). And they never did it often. Usually only when they were really, really fucking drunk. Or stoned. Or both. Way back when Adam's life wasn't all about music and fame. When he was low-key.

God, that was a long time ago.

"Adam, fuck— just… _God_…" Cassidy moans after pulling away from Adam's lips. The singer strokes him fluidly, his fingers confident and sure, strong… tense, _God_. So fucking good. So fucking _hot_. So hot, out the box— _fuck_. Oh, fuck, fuck!

"Yes…" Adam breathes against Cass' cock, his breath hot and delicious to the designer's erection. Cassidy's breathing hard and rough now, his chest rising and falling as Adam's (talented) tongue laps up the pre-come from the tip, and Cass bucks against him.

"_Fuck!_" He whines through his teeth, his face slicked with sweat and his shoulders shaking. He's clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to resist the urge to grab Adam's face and shove him down, all eight and a half inches. Oh yeah, he's a big boy. Just like Adam. Just like Tommy. Oh, _yes_.

Adam wraps his lips around the head, giving it one long, _hard_ suck; his cheeks hollow inward and he closes his eyes as Cassidy clenches his jaw, moaning from deep within his chest. This is torture. But then Cassidy has to remember Tommy's position; he was being fucked and sucked (haha it rhymes) at the same time. _Through a fucking cock ring_. Cassidy has no reason to call this torture. So he doesn't. Instead, he thinks of what Adam's doing, and in thinking of Adam, he thinks of lyrics. The lyrics Adam sings. And how well they fit his situation.

_I told you, I'ma hold you down until you're amazed. Give it to ya till you're screaming my name…_

Oh, fuck.

His fingers flying through Adam's midnight black hair, he gives the singer a shove, forcing his cock all the way down Adam's throat. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he chokes out a cry of pleasure, his body shaking violently like a vibrating string of a guitar recently plucked. Oh, he's been plucked. And he fucking loves it. Adam bobs his head a few times, each motion down causing Cassidy to moan a little louder each time. When he temporarily pulls off to lick his fingers, Cassidy moans in protest, but he quickly shuts up the whines of disappointment when Adam takes those slicked fingers and shoves them deep in— _oh, fuck yes_.

"Adam… Oh, Adam, Adam… Nngh, _yes_!" Cassidy's not making any sense, but that doesn't matter to him. Adam's scissoring him and sucking all at the same time. He tries to believe that this is awkward, since Adam's boy toy is watching them. But it's not. It's exciting. And Cassidy's actually forgetting Tommy's presence by the second. Slowly, surely, and oh, this feels so fucking right.

This is what Cassidy's been dreaming of for months. Just this— him, Adam, dim lights and silk. The two of them connecting on a level that most people don't get the chance to experience. And to be honest, Cassidy's a little jealous of Drake, Brad and Tommy. But he's Adam's friend, and that's all he needs. Over the sex and the kisses, he prefers Adam's friendship, Adam's trust, Adam's opinion, his love, his care, his jokes. Yes. He loves Adam. But he's willing to be there as a friend, as a designer and a fellow artist. He's willing to tone his love down, all for Adam.

Which is why Cassidy talked to Tommy a week ago about this. He prepared the outfits, the setting. Cleaning out his closet as nonchalantly as possible was a bit of a bitch, but he was able to do it with Tommy's help. He informed Drake, Brad, and Adam's band of the plan (without going into too much detail, mind you). They all knew this would be Adam's night. He's doing all this for Adam and for Tommy, because he loves and cares about them both. He wants to see them be happy together.

Isn't he a nice guy?

"Adam! Please!" Cassidy begs, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisted into Adam's hair. Adam chuckles around his cock and the vibrations send him crazy. His breathing is irregular, his moans coming at random times, and as he arches his back, he screams gives Adam more than just his orgasm. He gives Adam his entire being, right here, without even realizing it.

Awesome.

Breathing hard, Cassidy's hands drop to his sides. He's got his eyes closed and he feels someone lie beside him. When he opens them again, he sees Adam to his left, Tommy on the other side of Adam. They're going to sleep here tonight, and pray to God no one bothers to come in here at any point. God, that would suck balls.

Adam presses a soft kiss to Cassidy's mouth and his forehead. "Thank you, baby. This is more than I could have ever asked for." Cassidy can only smile as he and Tommy turn, facing each other and Adam. Adam has his arms around his boys, and Tommy and Cass are holding hands on Adam's stomach. A triangle. A fucking sexy triangle, and you know what? It's cool. They dig it, and each other. Before drifting to sleep, Cassidy thinks to himself—

_**Well, maybe this could be the catalyst for my big epiphany**_

_**That'll lead me towards the light, and maybe the devil's more my style tonight**_


End file.
